Utility vehicles include utility bodies mounted to the rear of the chassis of vehicles. The utility bodies have a plurality of storage compartment units covered by exterior doors. Utility vehicles are used by companies that have a need for storage, such as telephone companies, electric companies, general contractors, repair companies and the like.
Utility bodies are mounted onto an OEM pick-up truck chassis with a cab and no bed. The utility body is mounted onto the rear portion of such chassis in place of the bed. The utility body is provided with a style and color that complements the cab. Utility bodies can have various designs with different numbers, sizes and locations of compartments.
Utility bodies typically comprise a pair of body side storage compartment units mounted along rear side portions of the chassis. The storage compartment units are typically made of metal and comprised of various front, rear, top, bottom and other panels which are interconnected by welding. The panels form separate compartments that lead to outer door openings. Door assemblies cover the door openings and include visible hinges.
Door assemblies for a variety of applications could benefit from hidden hinges and from improved spring-loaded hinges which tend to remain open and closed. In particular, motor vehicles, including automobiles, trucks and utility vehicles, could also benefit from hidden door hinges. It would be especially useful for the hinge to bias vehicle doors into open and closed positions to reduce the effect of environmental conditions, such as wind, on the doors. A further benefit would be a door assembly employing a simple hinge construction that biases the door without pneumatic or hydraulic devices.